Talk:Bonus Codes/@comment-39543291-20190521172102/@comment-24958920-20190522222823
WhoDisUSay-DisDaboss wrote: 1, Improved - magic - exo - leg - unique items. If all are from the same LVL and TIER they have the SAME base value ranges. - If you did not know this then... shiiit boy what you talking and do yourself some research. You what? You keep showing that you're a total noob. You know why Traki doesn't want to dicuss with you? Because # There would be too much to correct in your posts, as virtually everything is wrong, as he said # He doesn't want to go down to your level Since this one thing strikes me exceptionally, I'd like to adress it... If you ask me for screenshots I'm gonna provide them... but I won't since embedding here is a pain (especially if you have multiple images) and you can check it yourself. All it takes are two items of the same tier AND rarity... and one item of the same tier and different rarity. So I took two exo t6 boots that dropped from random inf3 mobs... and a piece of t6 roshan boots I keep in my inventory. Now... One of those exo boots had a base value to armor value of 868 (39%) and the second 840 (28%). The Roshan's Path has 958 (56%) to armor in the base value. Now... estimate per-percent of the armor base value in exo boots: (868-840)/(39-28) ≈ 2,54 To make it precise we'd need a few decimal places in both the base values and the percentages, but we have enough precision to get information on how do the rarities compare. Now... according to your theory, the unique boots should have the same range of stats as the exos... so the same percent on the scale should mean the same value. What do we get? 2,54 * (56 - 28) + 840 ≈ 911 double-check: 2,54 * (56 - 39) + 868 ≈ 911 So... it should be 911 for the unique boots (every coincidence is purely coincidential). But, it is 958 in case of the unique boots. I won't do the math, but it's way out the error range for the precision given. So, what is the reality: On every given tier and level (base stats of the rarity): improved ≤ magic ≤ exo ≤ leg the "less-than or equal" signs are there for a reason instead of just "less-than" signs, it's because at 100% of the possible value they're all equal ...but uniques are a completly different story. While the 100% of every base state is the same from t0 all the way to t3 for regular items, for the uniques the value range is being moved up with every tier (it's almost predictable, but I won't get into details here). Now, on the lowest tiers unique b.v. (base value) range is for example higher than that of green items and contained in that of exos (so min b.v. for exo is lower than that of unique and max b.v. of exo is higher than that of unique). On the very highest tiers, uniques outclass the regular items... and those highest tiers are what counts in today's arena. Why not first take the time to try it out and test it, then start talking. Apply that to yourself. Traki has tested it before for sure as he's talked about that in the forums, and here I lost quite a time trying to explain that to you (or maybe more to random people that might be misled by your unthought "opinions").